Adolescentes Frustrados
by Kevin Maerd
Summary: Uma OneShott bem no estilo Besterois americanos. Ela é uma comédia bem engraçada, que conta um pouco da vida dos personagens de Adventure e Zero two, após o final da temporada. Explora um pouco os varios problemas que os jovens da idade enfrentam.


_**Adolescentes Frustrados**_

Eram sete da noite, quando Tai abria a porta de sua casa com um sorriso no rosto. Ele recepcionava Matt, Tk e os pais dos dois jovens amigos. No rosto de cada um estava estampado um certo sorriso, mas vinha acompanhado de certa curiosidade.  
Sorriso porque no fundo, a curiosidade era quase que nenhuma, pois tinham uma vaga idéia do que estava para acontecer naquela noite, a felicidade das duas famílias logo seria grande, se estivessem certos do que a noite aguardava.

Eles haviam atendido a um pedido de Kari e Tk de reunir a família. Mas infelizmente, o pai de Kari estava viajando a negócios, mas a mãe fez questão de que Tai assumisse o papel do homem da família.

Tai foi um bom anfitrião e recepcionou a família, já velha conhecida, com todo as cerimônias que podia fazer, e que seu estilo estourado e despojado lhe permitia.

Kari e Tk namoravam desde os quinze anos de idade, quando ele teve uma verdadeira briga com Davis logo nos primeiros dias. Mas, naquele momento os dois com 17 anos, e muita coisa já acontecida, o casal tinha um comunicado muito especial a fazer a família. Eles pensaram muito antes de tomar a decisão, e pensaram muito mais a tomar a decisão de comunicar a suas famílias. Eram jovens adolescentes, mas antes disso eram digi-escolhidos que admiravam os pais. Jovens que eram sinceros e honestos a todo o momento, e não seria naquele momento tão feliz para os dois, que eles começariam a esconder as coisas.

Tk como sempre saudou a senhora Kamya, e logo beijou Kari, ficando em pé ao seu lado, abraçada a namorada. Eram acenos e perguntas bobas de como ia a vida, como estavam as namoradas, toda uma formalidade que estava guiando-os para um caminho oposto ao pretendido naquela noite. Escutar o que Tk e Kai tinham a anunciar. De todos, o que mais estava incomodado era Tai. Para ele não tinha por que tanta enrolação.

- **Bem Tk... Acho que já imaginamos porque reuniu as famílias.** - Começou Tai. Com os braços cruzados, fazendo um ar de pensativo, aproveitou-se de seu papel de homem da casa, e no momento a autoridade máxima. Ele queria parar com aquela falação sem sentido, ele não queria saber se os pais de Matt haviam encontrado novos companheiros para sua vida amorosa, isso para ele era nojento demais.

- **Bom demoramos um pouco para decidir. Mas, achamos que nosso relacionamento está bem firme e sentimos algo muito intenso um pelo outro.** - Diz Tk olhando a namorada.

**- Queríamos compartilhar isso com vocês desde o inicio porque, a família é algo que nos dá apoio sabe...** - Kari fica sem graça de falar sobre o assunto fica um pouco constrangida diante daqueles amigos que durante aqueles dois anos formavam uma grande família, uma única família.

- **Grande mano! É um grande passo que vão dar. Mas saiba que estou orgulhoso pelo ato.** - Diz Matt que olhava para aliança em seu dedo. Ele e Sora estavam noivos a um pouco mais de seis meses, demoraram um pouco devido a Tai não esquecer a menina, mas parecia que tudo estava indo bem agora.

**- Nem posso acreditar, minha filhinha se tornando mulher.** - Diz A mãe de Kari.

O comentário deixa Kari corada.

Tai ficou impaciente. Tai queria era comer os quitutes que foram encomendados para essa noite, Kari insistiu que não precisava de nada daquilo, Tk era outro que ao saber que tentavam organizar uma festa, fora contra. Uma reuniãozinha pequena foi o que eles conseguiram, e para a sorte de muitos estômagos, Tai convenceu sua mãe de que não era para ela fazer comida e sim comprar, pois ela ficaria cansada de tanto cozinhar.

- **Então Tk! Vamos... Peça logo a mão da minha irmã e vamos cair de boca na comida.** - Diz Tai acabando com tanto suspense.

**- Pedir a mão? Mas, nós só queríamos comunicar que decidimos ter relações sexuais!** - Diz Tk olhando Tai sem entender.

- **Como é que é?** - Todos exclamam com caras espantadas para os dois.

- **Vem cá seu pivete ordinário molestador de irmãs alheias!** - Tai salta sobre Tk querendo esganá-lo.

Tai agarra o pescoço de Tk tentando enforcá-lo.

- **Fala sério Tk! O que pensa que está dizendo?** - Matt altera a voz, enquanto o Pai de Matt tenta conter as duas senhoras que desmaiaram ao escutarem o dito.

- **Mas, Matt! Estou me espelhando em você! Eu te peguei hoje com a Sora no quarto, e tive mais certeza ainda de que era o que eu queria.** - Tk tentava falar sendo esganado por Tai.

**- Então vai e cata a Sora deixando minha irmãzinha em paz seu virgem, pouca teia.** - Tai continuava a apertar o pescoço de Tk, que já estava azul.

- **Tai, eu também quero transar!** - Kari ao falar aquilo via o seu irmão soltar o pescoço de Tk, deixando-o cair no chão sem ar. Tai de súbito se joga em cima da irmã começando a enforcá-la.

- **Agente cria uma irmã com todo o amor e carinho para ela vir com essa história de dar para o primeiro que aparece!** - Tai sacudia a irmã.

- **Mas Tai, eu estou me espalhando em você! Te peguei ontem com a Sora no quarto...** - Kari ao dizer aquilo é solta por Tai que para furioso.

- **Oras, então da para mim que... Opa... pêra... Dancei.** - Diz ele parando de falar e olhando vagarosamente para Matt que havia fechado os punhos para acertar Tai.

Os dois se encaram e logo partem um para cima do outro. O Pai de Matt tenta separá-los, mas acaba levando um murro de cada um que erra e acaba desmaiando em cima das senhoras.

Logo um acaba conseguindo segurar o braço do outro.

- **Que negócio é esse de andar catando minha namorada. Ei! Espera ai... Então era por isso que ela se recusou a ficar de quatro ontem! Aquela Cachorra!** - Diz Matt forçando ainda mais para acertar a cara de Tai.

- **Como é? Mas eu não peguei ela de quatro, ela disse que você tinha feito isso antes e... Vadia ta enrolando os dois com um terceiro.** - Diz Tai deixando Matt livre.

- **Vou a casa dela agora mesmo!** - Diz Matt saindo furioso do apartamento.

- **Vou com você ela vai ter que me mostrar o rombo que andam fazendo nela, e como andam fazendo também!** - Grita Tai batendo a porta irritado.

- **Isso mesmo... Não pode sair com qualquer um não! Quero chifres de gente pelo menos bonita!** - Matt gritava no corredor.

Enquanto isso Tk e Kari estavam parados esperando que alguém os notasse.

**- E eu que ia dizer que esperava que eles dessem a grana para o motel ou liberassem um dos apartamentos.** - Diz Tk.

- **Eu disse que era para gente filmar enquanto fazia e depois mostrar para eles que ia ser mais fácil.** - Diz Kari que abraça Tk o beijando.

Ken, Jô e Coddy estavam eu seu trabalho Noturno. Eles haviam conseguido um emprego de segurança de um Hotelzinho próximo da cidade onde eles residiam. O Dono do Hotel achou que seria bem mais barato ter jovens do que profissionais treinados, além de bem mais seguro, afinal se salvaram o mundo duas vezes, podem muito bem dar conta da segurança de um hotel.

**- Só mais um pouquinho... Só mais... Só... Mais... Mais... Mais... Ah... ah... ah... vai... vaiii... ah... AHHHHHHHHHHH...** - A Voz de Ken vinha abafada e distorcida, ele parecia estar se esgotando no que fazia.

- **Ken, você vai ficar viciado nesse joguinho.** - Jô olhava para o amigo que estava a jogas em uma maquina de garras para pegar bichos de pelúcia. Ken estava há dias a tentar conseguir pegar um em especial, mas não estava tendo grandes sucessos.

- **Isso não pode ser apenas sorte, eu tenho que conseguir!!!! Tem que ter algum segredo nisso. Ah... Ah... Ah...Perdi.** - Ken ao ir dar atenção a Jô acaba perdendo a concentração e perdendo o alvo na hora que estava quase conseguindo.

Coddy estava quieto olhando as telas de vigilância, eram varias para serem observadas, e eles não conseguiam acompanhar todas o que estava deixando-os nervosos.

- **Ahn...** - Coddy observava em especial uma tela onde um dos hospedes havia colocado um letreiro em frente da câmera. Ele olha e cutuca Jô que ao olhar faz sinal de silêncio e vai saindo de fininho.

- **Me da mais uma ficha... Ué cadê todo mundo?** - Ken se vira para onde os amigos deveriam estar e logo olha a tela que estava sendo exposta o letreiro.

- **Traidores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** - Grita Ken que pode escutar as risadas dos dois companheiros em algum lugar, mas escondidos.

Ken teve que ir ao quarto do hospede do cartaz para matar uma barata.

- **Sou segurança, não camareira. Vamos deixar isso bem claro senhor!** - Dizia Ken aborrecido após ter dado um chinelada na barata.

- **Mas, é um monstro enorme! Voa e tudo mais, você tem que me proteger dele!** - O Cliente quase pula no colo de Ken o derrubando.

No dia seguinte, Tk estava a correr pela cidade, havia um maluco que estava atirando contra ele, e como ele não conseguia encontrar um único policial para socorrê-lo e com os digimons passando uma temporada no Digi-mundo o que restava era correr.

- **Alto seu idiota de pau pequeno. Você não vai comer a Kari.** - A voz do Davis bradava por toda a cidade, mas Tk não conseguia parar para escutar direito só corria. O primeiro tiro tinha o pego de surpresa e acabou não deixando que ele escutasse direito o que se passava.

* * *

_**Lembranças: **_

* * *

- **Fala sério! Quem é esse doido que ta atirando? E o que ele ta gritando? Uff...** - Tk continuava a correr sem saber onde deveria parar, esperava que as balas acabassem. 

**- Pode continuar a correr seu tarado. Tenho bala o suficiente para fazer você correr até o cemitério. Você não vai encostar nenhuma mão na Kari, muito menos isso ai que eu vou fazer questão de pegar e rançar fora!!!!!!!** - Davis gritava chamando a atenção de todos na rua.

- **Sabe pelo menos vou ficar tinindo para a Kari. Vou agüentar pelo menos umas duas horas sem parar!** - Diz Tk que pode se escutado por Davis que quase desmaiou ao escutar aquilo.

Na casa de Kari ela havia sido trancada no quarto dela. Havia sido acorrentada ao pé da cama e ainda colocaram um sinto de castidade nela.

- **Puxa, isso que é segurança!** - Diz Yolli que havia ido visitar a menina.

- **Imagina se isso vai impedir?** - Pergunta Kari ironizando a mãe que havia posto tudo aquilo nela antes de desmaiar pela terceira vez seguida.

**- Mas vocês hein... Mas e o Tk não veio aqui hoje? E o que aconteceu com o Tai e o Matt?** - Pergunta Yolli.

**- Bom o Tk eu não sei... Ele disse que ia se exercitar para estar em plena forma física. Ai resolvi olhar este livro aqui para ter umas idéias sabe.** -

- **Kamasutra?** - Yolli pega o livro de Kari e começa a foliar.

- **Sim! Mas, o Tai e o Matt, eu não sei se eles saíram da casa da Sora. -**

Na casa da Sora:

- **Confessa? Foi assim que ele te pegou??** - Pergunta Matt.

- **Matt deixa eu tentar outra posição, aposto que sei qual foi.** - Diz Tai interrompendo o amigo.

- **Rapazes, com calma... Esse nervosismo de vocês ta me fazendo perder a concentração.** - Diz Sora que era levada de um lado para o outro pelos dois que queriam saber quem era e o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

Na casa de Kari:

- **Yolli, devolve meu livro! - **

- **Espera! To imaginado se é fisicamente possível.** - Diz Yolli que havia até retirado os óculos e começa a passar a mão pelo rosto avermelhado e que ja desmonstrava algumas gotas de suor.

- **Deixa eu mostrar quero fazer essa aqui chamada cachorro de cara no chão. -**

- **Gente... - **

- **Combinamos de na hora não falarmos nada até que já tenha acontecido a parte mais dolorosa para não termos muitos receios ou aquela questão de ficarmos perguntando se é realmente o que quer. Já conversamos demais.** - Dizia Kari, mas a amiga continuava olhando o livro e o girando tentando imaginar se era realmente possível realizar aquilo.

Apesar de todos os contra-tempos Kari e Tk combinaram que na noite do dia seguinte seria o grande dia.

- **Droga! Davis não conseguiu fazer nada! Minha irmã vai ser... Não! Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Vou capar seu irmão Matt.** - Diz Tai abrindo uma gaveta da cozinha e puxando uma faca de cortar carne.

- **Tai, isso é hipocrisia! Não quer que façam com sua irmã, o que você esta fazendo coma irmã dos outros.** - Diz Sora olhando feio para ele.

- **Mas você não tem irmã!** - Diz Matt olhando para Sora sem entender.

Sora olha e sai balançando a cabeça, mas logo é seguida pelos dois.

- **Nem pensa que pode fugir!** - Diz Matt.

- **Anda logo com quem você está me traindo? O Matt tem chifres meus! E eu tenho de quem? Anda, fala logo Sora!** - Gritava Tai.

Nesse momento o telefone toca, e Tai o pega e reconhece logo de saída a voz de Izzi.

- **Seu desgraçado! Então é você que ta me pondo chifres!** - Grita Tai que passa o telefone para Matt.

**- Você não sabe com quem se meteu seu nanico. Um par já é muito para enlouquecer uma pessoa, agora dois? Vou capar você!!!!!** - Matt bate com o telefone no gancho e vai até a cozinha e pega a grande faca que Tai havia deixado ali.

Sora olha aquilo e tenta falar algo, mas acaba não conseguindo antes que eles saiam.

- **Eu ia falar que era o porteiro e contar a verdade, mas eu nunca gostei do Izzi mesmo, ele sempre tava lá com aquele computador dele sem me dar bola e ainda apoiando o Tai em tudo.** - Sora para pensando e olhando para a porta e corre até a Janela.

- **EI! Matt, Tai! Tragam um pedaço para mim!** - Grita ela da janela para os dois que já haviam alcançado a rua.

Aquela noite chegou rápido e Ken, Jô e Coddy já estavam em ação no seu emprego após ter matado mais algumas baratas.

- **Shiu... Ele vai escutar! Vamos pegá-lo assim que ele passar pela Janela.** - Coddy estava pronto para pegar um cliente que tentava sair pela janela para não pagar a conta. Falando ao rádio com Jô ele já podia ver a perna do larápio e logo que ele estava todo do lado de fora, acertou um bastão de beisebol em seus joelhos.

- **Tentando sair sem pagar, não é? Aqui! Toma! Mais essa! - **

- **Não calma! Espera eu tava testando! - **

- **Sem conversa! Anda logo! Cala a boca!** - Coddy continuava a golpear o cliente.

- **Sou seu chefe, sou seu chefe!** - Gritava o senhor que era surrado impiedosamente por Coddy.

- **Meu chefe! Oras... Cale a boca seu grande filho da... -**

E na sala da segurança:

- **Chefe!** - Grita Jô que via que o cliente era realmente o chefe e estava todo surrado.

- **Seus idiotas!!!!!!** - Grita o homem que fez Coddy e Jô caírem no chão.

- **Chefe quanto a sua mãe ser uma grande...** - Tentou desculpar-se Coddy.

- **Cale a boca!** - Grita o senhor ainda mais irrtado.

- **Mas, você mandou bater em qualquer um que tentasse sair sem pagar e... -**

- **Eu falei que era um teste! Estava surdo??? -**

- **Mas... mas... -**

- **Me recuso a matar outra abarata... Se isso acontecer novamente, vou bater no nosso chefe que e um tremendo de um...** - Ken para olhando a situação.

Ken olhou os dois amigos caídos no chão assustados e vira seu chefe todo roxo e surrado.

- **Chefe? Tava fantasiado de barata no quarto 304?** - Pergunta Ken olhando-o surrado.

- **Seus cretinos! Vou fazer com que não arrumem trabalho nem de bêbados estão me entendendo? Se isso se repetir nem bêbados vocês vão ser!!!!** -

- **Ahn... Falando em bêbados...** - Ken aproveitou o momento para fazer uma intervenção.

Ken leva o chefe até o quarto 123 onde dois cantores estavam a cantar desde que se hospedaram. Muitos estavam a reclamar das musicas ridículas que eles cantavam, e ao tentar contornar a situação Ken se deparou com uma quantidade de bebida que estava fora de sua capacidade de contagem.

- **Vocês são seguranças, e não garçons de serviço de quarto.** - Diz o chefe.

- **Sim, mas senão atendemos, eles quebram tudo ai agente tem de aparecer! Seu hotel é uma espe..Táculo! Isso espetáculo! Uma maravilha.** - Ken que ainda jogava na maquininha da sala da segurança, não cogitava a possibilidade de perder o emprego antes que parasse de perder as fichas naquela maquina onde ele nunca ganhava nada.

- **Certo! Vamos resolver isso depois, vamos ver o que se passa nesse antro.** - O Chefe bate na porta e logo é atendido por um dos clientes que já põem uma mamadeira na boca do chefe.

- **Bebe conosco dono do hotel. Agora todo mundo junto... -**

**Eu sou da turma do barril é é é.. Eu bebo dez, eu bebo cem, eu bebo mil eu sou... eu sou da turma...** - Havia umas dez pessoas no quarto e todas cantavam a musica.

Ken também recebe uma mamadeira na boca e acaba sendo arrastado para dentro do aposento que logo tem sua porta trancada.

**- PUff! Isso é Cachaça pura!** - Diz Ken que conseguira retirar a mamadeira.

- **Vamos beber até cair!!!!** - Alguém estendeu um copo para Ken que acabou tento que virar toda a bebida de uma vez.

Kari estava a caminho do hotel que marcara com Tk. Eles haviam combinado de irem separados para que não fossem parados. Ela estava com um vestido preto bem sensual e de cabelos soltos e molhados. Ela olhava em volta para ver se ninguém estava a vir atrás dela. Ela chega no Hotel e pede as chaves do quarto 124, ao entrar no elevador ela da de cara com Davis.

**- Minha querida Kari, sou eu ou ninguém!** - Diz Davis que a puxa para dentro do elevador.

- **Não Davis!!!!!! - **

Logo, Tk chega no hotel e pede as chaves do quarto. Ele havia pedido um quarto com duas chaves quando reservou, e naquele momento ele sabia que Kari já estaria por ali.

- **Bom...** - Tk pegou a chave nas mãos e ficou por alguns segundos a imaginar tudo o que aconteceria.

- **Quer uma bebida? Parece tenso!** - O atendente lhe ofereceu um pouco do drink que ele bebia, para ele Tk era maior de idade ou não teria conseguido fazer a reserva. Tk olhou o copo e acabou virando-o de uma vezes e foi subindo as escadas, para dar algum tempo para Kari se aprontar.

No quarto 123, Ken já estava completamente bêbado.

- **Eeeu não tôooo bêbado.** - Diz Ken que caia no chão sempre que tentava andar.

- **Ai cabelo azulado. Se não ta bêbado, que tal uns agrados?** - Uma mulher que estava no quarto foi até Ken rebolando e se insinuando para ele.

- **BÊBADO? Eu to é trebado. E muito trebado.** - Diz Ken dando uns passos para trás para se afastar da mulher.

- **Hum... você é Gay?** - Pergunta a mulher em voz alta fazendo com que todos começassem a caçoar dele.

- **Meu empregado é Gay! Hauhauhauuha!** - O Dono do hotel começou a rir e a gritar que o empregado dele era gay. Começou a imitar uma bichona e a apontar para Ken. Logo todos estavam indicando que Ken era gay.

* * *

- **Ken é Gay! Huahua! - **Jo é Coddy que assistiam tudo não paravam de rir da situação de Ken. Demoraram um certo tempo, mas logo entenderam que eles insinuavam que Ken era gay.

* * *

- **Não sooou Gay! Vem cá suuua vaca que vou te mostrar... o que o gay aqui faz trebado.** - Ken foi para cima da mulher e acabou caindo com ela no chão. Ken chegava a babar quando falava, não estava tendo noção do que acontecia. 

- **Ah! Huahuaha! Pega ela tigrão!!** - Todo mundo começou a gritar agitando os dois, mas logo o chefe de Ken estendeu a chave para os dois.

- **Ahn?? -**

- **Quarto ao lado, 124! Acaba com ela tigrão!** -

- **Hehehe! Miua.. ops.. é.. HUar!! HUarrr!!!** - Ken ao pegar a chave rosna fazendo gestos de tigre e vai saindo do quarto tentando evitar trocar as pernas.

- **Hein... Acho que ela desmaiou de bêbada!** - Diz um dos outros que estava no quarto ao ver que a vitima de Ken não se mexia. A mulher havia apagado.

Tk que acabava de chegar no andar sentiu o álcool correr nas suas veias e logo foi para frente da porta que Kari deveria estar. O quarto 124. Ele olhou que a porta estava aberta. Entrou e virou a chave e tentava encontrar um interruptor, pois as luzes estavam apagadas.

Tk só podia ver um pouco de luz que vinha da janela e viu uns cabelos na altura dos ombros sendo delineados pela pouca luz que se fazia pressente. Ele caminhando tropeçou em algumas roupas. Tk balançou a cabeça e retirou sua roupa rapidamente.

Logo, Tk não podia mais ver nada. A Luz que vinha pela Janela se apagou. Tudo era escuridão.

Na casa de Izzi ele estava amarrado e era torturado por Matt e Tai.

- **Por favor! Não!!!!! Para! Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro!** - Izzi berrava desesperado pedindo para que os dois parassem.

- **Vai continuar negando? Matt puxa essa parada ai que está balançando, quero ver se não sai na sua mão se puxar bem! - **Dizia Tai.

- **Não!!! Para!!!!!! PARA!!!!!!!!!!!** - Izzi gritava enquanto Matt puxava.

- **Ta certo! É durão, não é? Vamos fazer você sofrer então. Tai enfia o dedo com força nesse botão. Duvido que ele vai ficar calado quando você pressionar o botão com força! Enquanto isso eu vou continuar puxando!** - Matt estava irritado e não desistira de fazer Izzi confessar.

- **Para eu não fiz nada!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -**

Matt puxava o fio do computador de Izzi esperando que ele arrebentasse ou que Izzi falasse. Por sua vez Tai pegou um dos botões do teclado e pressionava-o com força.

- **Vocês vão arrebentar e vou ficar sem poder usar por muito tempo. Para!!!!!!! -**

No quarto 123, o chefe tentava caminhar até a porta para descobrir porque seu hotel estava às escuras, ia chamar Ken para ajudá-lo, mas logo:

- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -**

Coddy e Jô correram na sala de forças e à medida que iam chegando próximo a caixa de força podiam escutar duas vozes que pareciam conhecidas.

- **Eu... Eu... AHH!! Isso nunca havia acontecido comigo!** - Davis parecia chorar e quebrava tudo de um lado para o outro que andava.

- **Seu... Seu...** - Kari com seu vestido rasgado, estava toda encolhida em um canto e chorava toda tremula.

- **Quem ta ai??** - Jô chega onde os dois estão. Lá havia luzes de emergência ativas e logo eles percebem Davis completamente nu e Kari encolhida em um canto.

- **O que aconteceu aqui?? E... HAuhauhauhauah!!!** - Coddy logo começa a rir ao olhar para Davis.

- **Que coisa pequena é essa ai pendurada? Hauhauahua!!!!!** - Jô também caia na risada da visão que tinha de Davis.

- **Não tem graça! Ele na hora H não levantou!** - Gritava Davis que ia destruir mais algo e foi segurado por Jô.

- **Huahuahua! E você Kari? Decepcionada? HUAhuaha!** - Ria Coddy que não se agüentava.

- **Eu? Este idiota tentou me molestar. Me arrastou para cá a força! -**

- **Eu... Eu... AAhhhhá!** - Davis chuta mais um fio que faz a energia de emergência ser ativada por todo o Hotel.

- **AHHH!** -

- **AHHHH!!!!** -

Todos no hotel podem escutar dois gritos ferrenhos vindo do quarto 124.

A multidão corre para conferir o que havia acontecido e pegam dois rapazes nus no corredor andando com dificuldades.

- **TK! Você me trocou pelo... Ken???** - Grita Kari.

- **Kari não aconteceu nada... Não é o que você esta pensando...** -

- **Ai meu...** - Ken cambaleava e logo teve um lençol passado por um dos clientes que queria que aquela pouca vergonha parasse.

- **Senta um pouco você ta trêbado.** - Diz o cliente do quarto das baratas.

- **Sentar? Não! Não! Sentar não!** - Dizia Ken apavorado com o que escutou.

- **Então vai lá matar umas baratas para mim?** - Pergunta o senhor.

No dia seguinte, muitas pessoas comentavam sobre o ocorrido. Tai e Matt que ainda estava na casa do Izzi, já sabiam de tudo pelo noticiário que passou na televisão.

- **E então Izzi vai fazer isso de novo?** - Perguntava Matt que já estava pronto para ir embora.

Izzi estava agachado no chão catando os pedaços de seu computador.

- **Nunca mais! Nem olho para Sora! Juro! Mas... Olha para mim!** - Diz Izzi pegando na mão de Matt.

- **Ahn??** -

**- Preciso saber que você se importa.** - Diz Izzi que estava olhando a destruição feita por Matt e Tai.

- **Que isso! Você não foi de longe o melhor.** - Diz Tai que saia do aposento.

- **Hum...** - Izzi começa a chorar enquanto os dois saem.

Matt e Tai caminhavam tentando decidir o que fariam logo após.

- **E ai? Vai matar o Davis por tentar violentar sua irmã?** - Pergunta Matt.

- **Cara, ele não violentaria nem uma barata com aquilo.** - Ria Tai que andava.

- **Mas, eu vou matar meu irmão. Viado na família não. De forma alguma!! -**

- **Acho que vou visitar a Sora.** Diz Tai.

- **Ei! Ainda temos que resolver isso!!!! - **

- **Vai deixar uma mulher se interferir na nossa amizade?** - Pergunta Tai.

- **Tem razão! Segunda, quarta e sexta ela é minha.** - Diz Matt querendo preferência nos dias.

- **Terça, Quintas e sábados é minha. No domingo agente pega uma outra que é para descontrair.** - Diz Tai concordando.

- **Boa! Talvez, até possamos sair os três juntos no domingo. Um programa a três.** - Diz Matt rindo.

- **É! Por enquanto vou garantir as dos outros dias.** - Diz Tai que pega o telefone.

- **Quem seria? -**

- **Mimi! Ela nem apareceu nessa bagunça.** - Diz Tai.

- **Ela ta em Nova York. Ei hoje é domingo! Que tal o programa as três? -**

- **Grande idéia!** - Diz Ligando o carro.


End file.
